


The Protective Partners.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: One evening whilst Bodie and Doyle were relaxing alone together in Doyle’s apartment, alcohol was consumed, and the pain-full truth leaked out…





	

“Hmm, don’t you agree we make a really handsome couple mate?”

“Yeh right Bodie!”

“Gorgeous golly’s REALLY do it for me!”

“Leave it out Bodie!”

“Pucker up, my pretty pom-pom!”

“Sod off Bodie!”

“Just erm…press your precious body-part’s against mine Raymondo!”

“Not a chance Bodie!”

“You DO look great in the buff sun-shine!”

“Ehhh, steady on Bodie!”

“Don’t start goin soft on me now angel-fish, I’m getting a hard-on!”

“I’m NOT taking your bait Bodie!”

“Look mate, you KNOW you want to really!”

“As if Bodie?”

“Just, don’t try to fight off fate Ray.”

“Ohh well, Bodie, what the hell.”

“About time to! See, the truth doesn’t HAVE to hurt sweet-lips, I KNEW you felt it to!”

“Ohh Kay, Bodie, no need to piss me off anymore, there’s a much better use, for erm, a certain part of our anatomy than THAT particular function!”

“THAT, is so true my sun-shine! Ohh and by the way mate, I really DO love you!”

“Love you too Bodie! Get over here…NOW!”

“Your wish is my command!”

The End.


End file.
